Beastfire
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Multiple one shots of the rare but sincere pairing of Beast Boy and Starfire, rating to change depending on requests.
1. Gaming

**Author's Note: Apologies for this not being edited, if you see any errors, please let me know. This is a collection of Beast Boy/Starfire one shots, I'm taking request and will be writing a lot of Beastfire.**

**Also if anyone is really bothered by my errors of grammar or spelling then feel free to send me a request if you wish to be my beta-reader, if not that's fine. Enjoy fellow Teen Titans fans, I'm sorry if this is not to your liking, enjoy.**

**Honestly I'm a bit disappointed that this chapter is so short but it depends on my mood so I'll keep writing.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy, as his superhero name was or Garfield Mark Logan as his real name was glared at the television screen which replayed over and over 'Loser' in big, bold letters as he angrily threw the controller in his hands down.<p>

"Damn video game." He grumbled to himself before the second occupant, Starfire as her superhero name was or Koriand'r as her actual name was cheered in joy, floating high in the air and waving her arms in victory before floating down and kissing the changeling's cheek.

"I have the best mentor for this tough challenge, lover Garfield." She giggles into his ear before flying off to train with Cyborg and Robin in the gym, leaving the green skinned teenager to turn off the game system and tv and grin to himself with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, when she puts it that way, maybe princess is not so bad at being taught the art of gaming." He laughs out loud before sprawling his body on the couch, for once in his human form, and taking a small nap, dreaming of his beautiful and brave, wise but very powerful girlfriend in the process.


	2. Honest Questions

"You're breaking up with me?" It was not a question, it was a statement.

A cruel, cold and bitter fact as the infamous Richard John 'Dick' Grayson for once has his eye mask taken off, his ocean colored eyes looking with hurt and shame at the alien's emerald orbs who could only look down in guilt and sorrow while the seventeen year old human angrily gripped the small mask in his right hand slowly.

"Richard, how much do we actually have in common? You and I have done much for each other, but so have the others as well. Our kiss in Tokyo-"

"But we held hands, I saw the look on your face, you were ecstatic and don't you remember all the times we got jealous when people wanted our attention? Starfire, please if it's something I done-"

"We grown older, Robin. We matured and though it's only been a year since we shared our first real kissed, I've come to realize just how little we share, you know nothing about me. Or if you do then it's what I also told our friends as well, please Ro-"

"That's not true! Ask me anything and I could answer it, please Star don't be so hasty as to-"

"What's my favorite book?" Starfire questioned staring at her 'mate' waiting while they sat in the kitchen combined with the living room, along with Beast Boy and Silke who was crawling everywhere his multiple legs could take him while the green changeling sat in front of the television screen, being so absorbed in the shooting game he was playing he was not even paying attention to the conversation behind him.

"It's...um, wait you told me this before I swear, let me just-" He stuttered while trying to rack his brain for the memory he knew they shared.

"What is Raven's favorite book, Robin?" Starfire questioned after she knew he could come up with no answer.

"Nevermore by Edgar Allen Poe as well as his other work, or her cherished ancient book of Azar." He answered immediately then winced at how quick he was able to come up with a response while noticing the princess's eyebrow raise up in surprise.

"Beast boy, what is my favorite book?" Starfire asked over her shoulder at the shapeshifter who barely heard her while gunning down two enemies in the game.

"What? Oh, um, favorite book? Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, as well as old, classic fairy tales like Little Red Riding Hood." He answered without even acknowledging them.

Starfire turned her head back to look at the now sheepish Boy Wonder who could only cough awkwardly at not remembering that.

"What is my favorite season?" She asked slowly making the human smirk.

"Summer." He said quickly knowing he had that knowledge down but frowned as Starfire shook her head calling over her shoulder once more to Beast Boy and relaying the question.

"Fall." The changeling answered only hearing her question after shooting down one of the main bosses arms in the game while Starfire smiled and nodded before turning back to her leader and boyfriend.

Robin was starting to sweat, he did not expect to go toe to toe over knowing his own girlfriend with a green skinned human who was barely paying attention.

"Now what is Raven's?" She questioned to the man she thought she loved as again he answered without hesitation.

"Winter."

Starfire could feel her heart drop slowly every time he answered rapidly and with such confidence but she needed to continue if she was to show him the truth, even if it pained her.

She decided to switch tactics, being as everyone knew what her favorite drink was and wanting this to be less painful than it was clearly becoming.

"Richard, what is my real name?" She asked seriously, looking deep into his eyes while he was now forced to admit defeat, he thought that he should know something so important, but now he realized that he never even bothered to ask her something as simple as that, though he was sure he heard it somewhere a long time ago.

Starfire sighed loudly, in part relieved that he was just now starting to come to terms with them drifting apart as she felt when they had come home from Tokyo but was still disappointed that he did not even know this from her.

Turning once more she asked Beast Boy the same question who was so surprised that he paused the game and turned to look into her eyes with a gentle, loving grin that Robin was envious for being directed as his girl...or who he thought was anyway.

"Koriand'r...oh shit, sorry, Star. You told me that in private." The morpher chuckled, Starfire telling him it was alright before he turned around to resume playing with a large smile at the alien who wore the same expression looking towards Robin.

"What is Raven's real name?" She wondered out loud to the human who was rapping his knuckles across the countertop before him in shame.

"Her alias is Rachel Roth, but her real name is Raven." He spoke slowly, ashamed that he was forced to admit something so personal outloud to try to prove a point, but like being splashed in the face with ice cold water, he was now starting to see what Starfire has been talking about all along.

"I'm sorry, Star. I guess we were just hormonal, lust filled teenagers who never even bothered to really get to know each other." His throat was dry like he has just been forced to eat sand, his eyes were beginning to water as he did his hardest not to cry and the mask that he had worn for so long was near his right hand, forgotten as the alien before him granted him a small, sad, smile and kissed his cheek.

"I am as well, friend Robin, but I hope that we can still stay good friends...no hard feelings?" She asked in such a gentle tone that Robin had no other option but to nod his head as he looked deep into her eyes.

With a sincere smile, Starfire stood and gave him a bone crushing hug, being careful not to accidentally hurt him with her superhuman strength before she lifted into the air and joined the still oblivious changeling deep in his game on the couch.

With a heartfelt sigh, Robin pondered if he could ask Cyborg for a beer, normally he despised alcohol, but for once, he wanted something to help keep his mind off the pain.

"I suppose I don't have any say in this then?" A soft, monotone voice spoke next to him making the Titans leader jump as he looked and saw the blushing half demon intently looking at her herbal tea as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Robin could only stare at the girl in complete shock, mortified that she had heard everything right before he groaned and slammed his head on the table in front of him, not seeing the normally emotionless sorceress give a small, caring, smile as she patted his head twice, levitated her drink in the air and walked away.


	3. Training

It had taken weeks for Beast Boy to convince Robin and the other Titans to play music in the gym, all the sweat and sore muscles had to be rewarded with something.

He hated the silence, the grunting, huffing and puffing that had accumulated in the very large area when he trained with the others.

He didn't like how they would just suddenly switch to a different machine or drop down and do push ups, chin ups, weights or crunches without any warning other than the boring ding that echoed throughout the large chamber.

So when he suggested music and maybe a more cheerful ring to accompany their workout routines, he should have suspected the amount of arguing that would trail directly after it.

Robin wanted rock, Raven wanted metal, surprisingly to all of them, Cyborg wanted jazz or classical, Starfire once she had finally mastered all the different genres Earth music has to provide wanted country or R&B and Beast Boy pleaded for hip hop.

Cyborg and Robin were worried that all the f bombs, n words and other curse words that followed with rap would injure the young tamaranean princess's innocent view of the world but Beast Boy argued rather heatedly that she had been with them for a year now, she had no doubt seen, heard or even if possible experienced what some humans would consider 'sinful' with her time on Earth.

So after all the nagging, begging and straight ass kissing that Beast Boy did for a week Robin finally allowed it, as Cyborg himself changed the tone of the alarm to a large, but awaking blare that signified their shifting to a different station while the music was reverberating through the room every ten minutes of intense work out and would cut off immediately only if there was an emergency or as Robin put it, trouble .

At the beginning, Raven would have her own music on her person when entering the gym for training, being strongly against other types of music that switched with each song, but eventually she realized that the hidden speakers Cyborg had built were just too loud and drowned out her own music, so she reluctantly stopped bringing her small music player and listened to her fellow companions choice.

She was satisfied when her metal music would roared through the arena, a small smile appearing on her face, unknown to the others while Beast Boy and Cyborg would silently groan.

After a full two hours of vigorous training designed to improve their stamina, speed, agility, strength and muscle mass the group would sit near a large, steel bench. Catching their breath, sipping water bottles and conversating on different events of the day or other days together.

With this almost daily routine, the team got closer together, knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses, their likes and dislikes and even if they were in the mood to share or pry, gossip among other Titans or heroes, sometimes even each other though it was not very wise as the person they spoke about was in hearing range but Beast Boy was a gambler.

Currently they were all listening to French Montana's- Ain't Worried About Nothin, following along with the beat in sync as they did whatever body building task they were required to at the moment and in a few cases, singing along with the words if they knew it.

After five minutes, the alarm shilled with a small bing quickly after, signalling a break.

They were exhausted, the fight with Cinderblock took longer than expected and they had barely nursed their wounds when Robin called them down to train, telling them they needed to get in better shape, as he always did.

"Oh, it appears I had forgotten my liquid bottle, friend Beast Boy...may I perhaps trouble you in sharing yours?" Starfire asked quietly searching the area for her water bottle before turning to the Titan as Robin and Cyborg were discussing new strategies for combat against larger foes and Raven was resting on the bench wall, trying to catch her breath.

Beast Boy was always a dear, honest and loyal friend, a bit enthusiastic and irritating sometimes but he did what he could to help.

Laying with his back on the wall as he sat on the ground he looked up at the tall, orange skinned alien and grinned at her before reaching for the green sports bottle beside him, handing it to her without hesitation.

"Sure Star, I'm always happy to help." He laughed making her giggle before she joined him on the ground.

They spent the next ten minutes of their break talking, laughing and learning more about each other as they could, once in a while making the other blush or giggle and passing the water around.

After their break was over Robin ordered them to switch to something else for practice for at least ten more minutes make all but the latter groan when they stood up and Beast Boy suddenly felt a pair of lips on his cheek, making his face turn red for a few moments.

"Thank you for the water friend Beast Boy." Starfire whispered in his ears when she pulled away before she smiled and walked to her next designated spot.

As he felt his mouth hang open in shock, he grinned and thought that maybe, just maybe, training with the group would not be so bad after all if being around Starfire was the reward.


	4. Religion

**Author's Note: To be honest, I've always wondered about this. This is just my take on Starfire's religion but it was never talked about in the show, hope you like it. Read and review if you please.**

**If you have any request you would like to see then send me a review and I'll try to crack down on it. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>He honestly didn't know much about Tamaranean religion, he knew that they worshipped the goddess, X'hal but he didn't know anything about it. Besides, Starfire didn't seem like the religious type.<p>

But he heard her, every so often muttering under her breath X'hal's name or screaming in rage while fighting a tough enemy and that piqued his curiosity, waiting to know more about the goddess, not that he was religious himself though he knew Africa had many deities.

"Starfire, can I ask you something?" The changeling questioned his friend as he sat across the table on a bar stool, looking that the Tamaranean princess who was searching deep in the refrigerator for a bottle of mustard she swore they had.

"Oh course friend Beast Boy, what is it that troubles you?" She spoke to him, looking over her shoulder to see the now nervous shapeshifter tap his fingers on the wood before him, choosing his words carefully.

"Who is X'hal?" He wondered out loud to her, trying his best not to stare at her rear which she started to shake while humming to herself before she gave up on her drink, closed the fridge and turned towards her friend.

Starfire honestly did not know what to say, how could she share the brilliance and compassionate might of her goddess to an Earthling, and why was he so curious after so long to question her with a rather fragile thought now.

"She….is the goddess of war and death among my species. In times of passing away, we honor her so she may spare our warriors and those taken before their times when they travel to the afterlife, in times of battle, we chant her name loudly and pray to her so she may grant a swift but painful death to our enemies though in times of peace, we ask her to be merciful to us and prosper in her name until we are called once more into conflict, as is our nature." She answered in a somber tone, making Beast Boy feel guilt that he had to hurt such a beautiful and loving woman.

"I'm sorry, Star. I didn't mean to-"

"It is alright, Beast Boy. In truth she is an old deity to my race, there are many other immortals my kind worships, though being brought up as I have been, I do not know them. You're own species can never decide on a religion, always arguing and showing hatred if they do not agree on your views. But we Tamaranean's are different and embrace our religion with open arms. We are of two different natures when it comes to such, it seems. What of you, my friend? Who do you believe in?"

She asked with such an innocent expression on her face, her eyes shining brightly like two glowing emeralds and a smile, though it seemed a bit forced that the green skinned teenager had to be careful with what he would say.

"I...I don't believe in anything, to be honest. Being born and raised in Africa my people had many different gods they fought over, but I never thought any of them as...right. I guess. I suppose you can say I believe in a higher power, I mean as unique as we are there has to be something that shaped and formed this world and the universe right?" He laughed making her giggle and nod.

"Though I may utter God or a certain immortal, I suppose it's just for spite, relief or just to say it rather than believe it, you know?" He continued before she slowly placed her hand on his gloved hand, to which he without thought intertwined their fingers making the two of them blush but smile.

"I suppose in truth in does not matter, friend. Either way, no one truly can explain what happens when one fades from this life, so for now...we must take the comforts we have and be content with what we are given, would you not agree?" Starfire questioned gently as he looked once more at their intertwined hands, feeling comfortable in such an intimate position with her as he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll take that over pondering who I'm supposed to bow down to any day." Beast Boy grinned once more making Starfire laugh and then switched to a different topic, as they laughed and paid close attention to the others words, for once not caring about where their talks led them but to hear the other's voice.


	5. Green Angel

He would be laughing if he noticed the irony of the situation, the way his hands trembled, the rapid yet irritating clicks of the machines around him and the repulsive smell of sanitizer and desinficent around him causing him to grimace without even being aware of it.

"You were supposed to dodge, not jump in the way of the flying rubble, grass stain!" Cyborg growled angrily while he wiped the blood off Beast Boy's right shoulder, _again_.

Gray, microscopic pebbles were lodged deep into his skin around the rather large bruise and though the sixteen year old changeling winced, Cyborg had to admire how he did not scream in pain like when he was younger.

"Star was caught off guard, Cy. Felt like it was my duty to-"

"It wasn't BB, not at all. You know she can handle herself, she's been hurt worse before. You want to play damsel in distress try doing it with a woman who can't be thrown into a car and get up like nothing happen. It makes her look weak the way you're trying to protect her, you know that's not our style-"

"Dude, she's my girlfriend. I can't just act like I'm not worried about her during battles-"

"And that's why Robin doesn't like anyone on the team getting romantically involved. It's a distraction B, you know this, I know this and I'm damn sure even Star does." Cyborg sighed loudly, placing the bloody rag on the table beside him, rubbing his head to try to clear the migraine he could feel already coming on and willing himself to calm down.

"Victor...I can't just become detached to her when we are in a fight, I can't-"

"I know, Gar...I know. Just, try to understand from Robin's point of view, hell even Star's. You keep doing this you're going to get yourself killed and we both know Starfire would never forgive herself if that ever happened. She can take care of herself, for all your intent and purposes bro, you're still human. She on the other hand is not. Give your girl some credit, green bean, your girl is tough." He laughed at the younger man who joined him in his mirth before groaning in pain.

"I sure know how to pick them huh?" The small voice rang out after the laughter had died.

"Ain't that the truth. Rest a bit and wait for Rae to come down, she knows I wanted to take to you for a sec. Robin's going to kill you after you are able to get up, you know?" The half man, half machine grinned at his best friend who was laying down on the metal table, a painful gaze in his eyes at the wound.

"Yeah, truth be told. I'm more scared of Star then I am bird boy." He chuckled half joking while the mechanic of the squad shook his head with a smile.

"Amen to that brother. So who exactly do you think you are anyway?" Cyborg questioned forcing Beast Boy to look into his human eye and give a small but sincere smile.

"I'm Koriand'r's annoying, green but lovable guardian angel." He replied right before the two men burst out laughing in the confined area of the med bay, knowing that while it was a joke, for Beast Boy it was silent vow for his Tamaranean princess, one he would without hesitation rush to protect her time and time again.

Until the day he died.


	6. Monster

**Author's Note: Some dark and depressing one shot, at least to me because it's late and I was upset for a reason I can't remember now, enjoy. More to come.**

* * *

><p>He hated it, the primordial urge he got everytime he was forced to use it, the very potential it held when he did use it and the insufferable relish he caused at the mayhem around him.<p>

He really fucking hated it.

"Garfield listen to me, you're not a monster but the Werebeast-"

"I know, Star. I get it, why do you think I only use it as a last resort, but it's scraping at the back of my mind, it's growling all my other forms away, forcing me to try to understand that this power, this uncontrollable strength can't be ignored. I don't know how much longer until I finally give in...I really don't." He whispered, scared to admit that he needed help, that he wasn't joking or playing a prank on her.

He honestly thought after the second attempt he could chian it like he had done his other forms for so long but this beast was unrelenting, it was raw and took almost every amount of effort he could to sustain it...most days.

Starfire held his right, sweaty hand in her left and looked beside her, making sure her right hand was aglow with a starbolt, the energy and heat from the projectile was getting a tad irritating as the two sat in the very top left corner of her boyfriend's old bedroom, in the dark and at the very dead of night.

They had been like this for almost an hour, Beast Boy's t shirt was soaked in sweat from the nightmare he had abruptly woken up from and there were a few tears in them as his blue shorts were ruffled and pulled down a bit, his hair a disheveled mess and his eyes having large black bags under them from lack of sleep.

In hindsight this was getting ridiculous, here was an eightteen year old grown man cowering in the corner holding his girlfriend's hand late at night because of a nightmare. Many would call it sad.

But being a member of the Teen Titans, now simply known as the Titans was anything but normal, she knew that better than most and for them, it was nothing new to be haunted by darker memories of the past, of lives they could not save in time or even of their own personal hells they had suffered in their childhood.

This was Beast Boy's dilemma and personal struggle, but Starfire would be damn if he fought it alone as once more tears slid down his face from the carnage he had supposedly caused in his dream as Werebeast.

"I don't deserve you, Kori." He whispered half to himself as she shushed him and kissed his cheek, removing her hand to stroke his back calmly for the third time.

"Even if you would not want me with you, I would not leave you Beast Boy. I'm here for you just as you been for me. We'll get through this...we always do." She responded back while he gave a shaky breath and pulled his legs to his chest in a tight embrace.

"I'm so pathetic." He muttered making the alien give a frown and deeply sadden by the normally optimistic and funny class clown of the squad being in such a truly depressing and dark chapter in his life.

It was a side no one but her saw, not even Cyborg and she was at a loss of exactly what she could say to try to brighten his mood if she even could. But by X'hal she was going to try.

"No, you're not, Garfield. You are brave, caring, loyal, funny and charming in your own amusing way." She spoke honestly as he let out a small chuckle, the first one she had heard in the time she had been with him right now.

"And you are the man I love...never forget that." She added before she stopped stroking his back and wrapped an arm around him, letting the morpher release his legs from his hands which dropped to his side and rest his head on her breast and close his eyes as she began to hum a lullaby from her home planet, once that always helped her relax when she was a little girl.

"I couldn't do this without you, Koriand'r." He whispered so softly that she almost didn't even hear it. He never spoke her real name unless he was serious or if they were fighting, and he was really angry but having your girlfriend fly in the air above you with her hands and eyes glowing with green energy that could explode when she was pissed off usually never got him in such a point to go that far anyway.

"You're stronger then you'll admit, my mate. But I'm overjoyed to know that I can help you fight against anything that would harm you. I would be a poor girlfriend otherwise." She giggled making him laugh once more before he slowly drifted off to sleep in the Tamaranean's arm while she smiled to herself before lifting them both off the ground and carrying him to her own room.

Punching in the code to her sanctuary while holding the exhausted green elf in one arm, she went in and removed all his clothes as the door to her bedroom closed shut and locked itself before she tucked him into bed and began to undress herself, they had stopped wearing clothes to bed when they were together years ago and were only dressed today due to going out to celebrate Aqualad's birthday before Beast Boy went to go take a shower and did not return until the dead of night, his communicator on his bed when she went to look for him.

Now she knew why, the Werebeast had apparently consumed him when he had gotten dressed and he could not control it, though how he even escaped their notice and was found deep in the bottom of the tower which housed the wires and other unimportant items, fast asleep Starfire would never know.

She should have taken him to her room earlier but he said he wanted to be left alone to think, a mistake on her part.

As she removed the last article of clothes from her form she got into bed, being careful not to push Silke off the bottom part of the bed where he slept and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's bare, muscular chest pulling him closer to her body before she drifted off to sleep herself knowing that while this only temporary in taming the beast and that it always came back with a vengeance as he got older, she would never leave his side in fighting off the things that tried to kill them, even if it was his own primal animal forms.


	7. Drink

She should have known that something was up the second she saw Cyborg placing a bottle of amber colored alcohol on the kitchen counter top right in view of the group.

Should have suspected something when he took twelve small glasses aligned in a row as Beast Boy turned on some music that reverberated throughout the ops room, asking Robin to go with Raven to the store to get two large bags of chips, four small cans of dipping sauce and made Beast Boy hang up when they referred to a disco ball on the ceiling.

The Titans East was coming over, she knew that, Mas y Menos was already here she noticed and were currently getting into an argument with her boyfriend, Beast Boy over what movie to watch making the alien princess giggle to herself.

Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy had yet to arrive, though she knew Jinx and Kid Flash were also coming to the 'party' as Raven explained and Cyborg gently slid a glass of the beverage towards her with a smirk.

"Time to get our drink on, Star." He laughed and lifted his own glass to tap her's as she with a bit of hesitation, swallowed feeling the liquid burn as it sild down her throat and slightly made her a bit woozy.

As the other members of the Titans East came barreling through the doors, Bumblebee said a quiet hello to Starfire and quickly grabbed the shot placed for her, gulping it down quickly with a refreshing chuckle before she tried to calm down the fight and told the boys to enjoy the music or dance, to which Beast Boy quickly joined his mate and took a drink of his own.

"You do know we are not technically legal to drink, right Cy?" The changeling questioned his best friend who could only shrug.

"We just saved the world from the Brotherhood of Evil, B, and Robin said it was cool. I think we deserved a little celebration, don't you?" He only laughed as Beast Boy grimaced but looked at Starfire and drank the shot.

"Where are the rest of our friends?" Starfire wondered making Cyborg reply that they were busy and could not attend their little get together before refilling her glass.

As Raven, Robin along with Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy finally arrived Cyborg had now declared the party 'happening'.

Within an hour Kid Flash and Bumblebee were sitting around a circle composed of Speedy, Cyborg, Jinx and Mas y Menos each daring the other to go farther on a game of truth or dare which led to some wild, hilarious and down right embarrassing dares because of the alcohol in their systems.

As this went on, Robin and Raven were cuddling up watching a movie together, Robin usually never being so bold to wrap his arm around his crush and Raven for once enjoying the comfort and sincere not to mention romantic moment they shared, even though Nevermore was probably in shambles, but that was a problem for later.

Starfire was only able to deal with five glasses because of her multiple stomachs and Beast Boy was getting on her nerves a bit with trying to woo her away from the party, no doubt to do some less than innocent acts as Aqualad was passed out in the bathroom, drinking more than his share when he bragged he could out drink them all, a price he was no doubt paying dearly.

As things got more heated, people got more intoxicated and the night started to wind down,  
>Starfire could honestly admit, that this was indeed one hell of a party.<p> 


	8. Wedding

**Author's Note: Damn, I'm on a roll with updating this week. Hope you all enjoy fellow fans.**

* * *

><p>She stood in a gorgeous peach colored dress, adorned with gentle white color swirl patterns all around the stomach, hips and back.<p>

Though it was strapless it fitted her form in an incredible and delicate way, comfortable, unique and simple marvelous along with pearl white colored high heels and trailing from the back just like she had read in the magazines so many years ago.

Looking at the three way mirror before her, she smiled a sincere, radiant and elegant smile of love and adoration as she pictured the man who would be waiting down the aisle for her in twenty minutes and she could not help but squeal, lifting into the air as she thought of the man who had stolen her heart before she willed herself to stay on the ground.

Starfire was getting married, after ten years and two life altering events, one that almost destroyed the world and another that could have been the death of all superheroes on Earth itself, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran was finally marrying the man she loved with all her heart.

Beast Boy, Garfield Mark Logan, the short, green man resembling an elf and the man that could change into any animal at will...and she could never imagine a more perfect man for her, not even Richard Grayson himself.

"Ok, back it up. There we go, keep going...do I need to do this myself? Because I swear to earth I'll move it myself, guys!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled out from the door behind Starfire and completely shattering her truly happy moment to herself as she now glared at Terra.

The earth mover looked behind her and give a sheepish grin before folding her arms and shrugging.

"What? You try having a cake be delivered by former super villains and see how you like it, Star." She laughed making the bride roll her eyes knowing that Terra, one of her best friends, was always more trouble than she was worth.

She could not forget the day they had finally, after nine years of searching to find a cure that could release Terra from her stone prison at last, it was an event that made all the Titans assemble, even Batman and the Justice League as Raven with the help of a few other spell casters she could honestly not remember the names of used an incarnation that drained almost all their magical reserves until at least, she was free.

Half of the group was on guard, even though the five original Titans trusted she would not hurt them and the other half welcoming her with open arms, it was….a cause of joyous celebration and for Beast Boy a chance to reconnect with someone he thought he lost forever.

But as Terra stayed with the Titans and got to know the entire squad more she realized that she and Beast Boy were just not right for each other in the romantic sense, she was more like a sister and he like a brother, it's how they always seemed to treat each other.

So they parted ways from ever dating or being more than friends and that allowed Terra to throw Starfire into his arms, literally.

She remembered being furious that day as she fell and was caught in the changeling's arms, looking at his confused and embarrassed expression on his face as he apologized making her laugh...as she slowly fell in love.

Now, not even a year after Terra was released from her prison, her best friend was getting married, wearing a chocolate brown colored dress with white swirls and sporting black high heels which she swore she was not wearing to her own wedding making Starfire laugh as Raven quickly dodged the blond hair woman, the hint of a smile on her face looking at her best friend.

"You know if he bails I'm going to actually kill him right?" The empath spoke with a glint of mischief in her eyes making Terra laugh so hard she had to hold onto the door for support.

"Please, get in line Rae, because I'm going to have to nurture a beast if he leaves our girl at the altar, you can damn sure believe that." Terra's solemn oath did nothing to calm Starfire's nerves, as she nervously made sure her curled fire colored hair was perfect before Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to relax and breath.

"You're going to be fine, Starfire. We all know Beast Boy would never dream of leaving you. He loves you, more than he ever loved me and more than you or Richard ever loved each other...he'll never abandon you. You know that." The dark sorceress muttered to her gently.

Starfire knew that Nevermore must have been going ballistic on this nerve racking day but she also knew her friend would do everything she could to control her emotions, she was the maid of honor after all.

Wearing a stormy gray dress with black rose petals swirled into the fabric and black high heels for once in her life and never again as she emphasized with as firm poke into the alien's chest that day they chose what to wear, her long, violent colored hair being braided, Raven looked absolutely beautiful but while Raven was the moon, Starfire was the sun and it made the normally emotionless woman proud that her friend had outshined her in beauty, for once not being jealous.

Taking a long, deep breath she prayed to X'hal that nothing would go terribly wrong this day...right before it went wrong.

"My, my...never thought I see the day my little sis was getting married." A sly, arrogant voice spoke behind the three woman instantly making Starfire's blood boil, her eyes and curled hands glowing with her species natural form of offense and wanting nothing more than to hurl starbolts at the person she despised until she was nothing but a stain on the carpet.

"Blackfire." Starfire growled, actually growled in a manner similar to her husband to be while the tall, black hair Tamaranean scoffed with a slight twirl of her hair on one finger, a devious smirk on her face, wearing a form of moderate prison gown, if it could be called such and even still she rivaled her sister in beauty.

"Damn, she's hot." Terra spoke out loud causing all three woman to stare at her in surprise or rather disgust in Starfire's case as the earth metahuman simply shrugged "What, I can't like woman to?" She asked making all of them roll their eyes and ignore her before Starfire got back to the situation at hand.

"Why in X'hal's name are you here, Komand'r? I told you-"

"Koriand'r...you are my lovable sister. And you're getting married to the grass stain it appears, how...trivial, it's only natural that I should attend your wedding." Blackfire replied slowly as if explaining such to a child while Raven and Terra had to physically restrain Starfire from killing her sister with her bare hands.

"How did you get out of prison?! I swore to you that we were no longer sisters after you held-"

"Ryand'r's location from you, I know, I done some bad things Star...but regardless I'm still your sister and Wildfire is my brother and since you are marrying the changeling today weather you like it or not, he is my step brother and we are still family." She laughed in such a cocky tone that Starfire would have shove her friends away with her strength and punch her sister in the face if not for Raven doing it herself.

It was quick, precise and so out of character that Starfire's rage turned into surprise and shock, naturally Blackfire did not go down but she sputtered in outrage.

"You filthy whore!" The former Grand Ruler of Tamaran screamed, alighting her hands with her infamous blackbolts, her eyes glowing purple as her anger skyrocketed and the three woman prepared for a fight until the disgraced queen suddenly forced herself to calm down, though slowly.

"Robin released me, under the Justice League's and Batman's authority, one day only...so for now, I'll play nice little sister but when I get out-"

"This will be the last we see each other, 'sister' if I ever see you again after today-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep sister dear, now time to go make a short little Earthling happy. Don't you think?" She smirked that insufferable smile that made Starfire want to simply tear her head off but she was right...today was her special day she spoke to herself thrice as she extinguished her starbolts and remembered to ask Robin what it was that convinced him to release her sister.

As Blackfire walked away, hounded by over twenty guards from the prison and half the superheroes and even former super villains attending the wedding watching her every move, Starfire forced herself again and again to relax and just remember the most important thing, the love she had for Beast Boy.

Despite a surprising and interesting twist to her big day Koriand'r knew that if she believed in anything today beyond finally finding her brother it was that Garfield loved her with every ounce of his heart and nothing would change that.

Once more she took a large, relaxing breath and exhaled as the doors open and the music that always accompanied the bride played as she took a single step towards the rest of her life and it suddenly became real to her.

She was getting married.


	9. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: This one is a bit out of character for Starfire but it's honestly in my opinion plausible. I could see it happening. Got a great idea from a fellow Teen Titans fan.**

**So I'll be expanding the wedding one-shot by a chapter or two, though I'll make sure to have other one-shot or two in between the next wedding chapter, this idea here really just came to me, no idea why. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun light irritated him as he woke up, slowly he used one hand to shield himself from being blinded from the devious sun, gods he wondered why he even agreed to binge drinking last night with Speedy, Aqualad and supposedly Jinx, that girl can drink.<p>

He honestly didn't remember the events from last night, it was fuzzy, images shifting and fading just as quickly as they came but as he looked around he noticed he was in a familiar room, an area he had only been in a few times due to her screaming at him to get out.

It was dark and the room had a very gothic appeal, for some reason he was naked and his head was absolutely killing him, groaning, Beast Boy cradled his head in his hands before his eyes snapped open in realization.

He was in Raven's room...shit

He saw the empath sprawled out across from him in the large blue recliner her boyfriend Robin had bought her last year for her birthday, she was clothed and used her cloak for a blanket, it didn't look comfortable but Beast Boy was honestly glad nothing had happened between them, she told him herself that he was like a brother to her, so then why the hell was he naked in her bed.

And where the hell was his own girlfriend at?

Starfire was going to kill him, he groaned loudly this time, trying to lay back down to soothe his aching head but a small, cold voice interrupted him from falling back to sleep.

"You're not Robin." The dark sorceress growled at the changeling as she slowly stood up, her eyes glowing white with the familiar mana and her hands glowing with the dark brilliance he was so used to...unfortunately her powers were now directed at him.

"Wait, wait, Rae I can explain!" He cried out in horror, hoping to change forms before she outright killed him but neither one had a chance to do anything more before Raven's door was quite literally torn from whatever kept it in place by a familiar alien princess.

Starfire was pissed, that's the very first thing Beast Boy could admit to himself.

Her eyes were glowing there usual bright green as well as her hands and she looked so angry as she noticed the scene that he was half surprised she did not just attack them both after floating into the room, uninvited.

"Star wait, I can explain-" Raven attempted to say without hesitation but Starfire was beyond the point of reason.

"_Garfield Mark Logan, you have ten seconds to get your clothes on and getting out of Friend Raven's room before I throw you into space without any protective gear!_" The normally loving and compassionate woman bellowed at her boyfriend who would have wet the bed if it did not cut down on his time limit, she's wasn't playing around.

He made her deadline with one second to spare and threw himself out of his friend's room before being picked up into the air and slammed harshly into the wall beside Raven's room by Starfire's strength.

"Explain, _now!_" Her voice was a whisper but it made shivers run down his spine by how serious her tone was, to make matters worse she had a starbolt aglow in her right hand and her eyes were still lit with the righteous fury that was inherited among her race, he knew this was no time for jokes and to make matter even worse his head was still killing him from the hangover.

"I woke up in bed without my clothes on, Raven slept in her chair completely clothed, nothing happened, I swear to X'hal Koriand'r." He squeaked as meekly as he could, it was the truth, or at least he seriously hoped he would.

Starfire was silent for a few moments before she slowly lowered him to the ground and allowed her anger to ebb away, Beast Boy only used X'hal's and her real name in a sentence if he was being completely serious, and from what little she had seen she knew it was true.

"You will not consume alcohol for the entire month, is that understood?" She ordered, poking his chest with a finger hard enough to leave a bruise and get her point across as he nodded quickly.

She honestly didn't like to be so cruel to anyone, even more to her boyfriend but his drinking last night had gotten out of hand, she waited for him in her room after she had a few drinks and chatted with the Titans East and North but trusted Raven and Bumblebee to look after him while the party winded down, though she must have fallen asleep faster then she thought and being buzzed on the alcohol and remembering his crush on Raven a long time ago made her mind jump to an irrational thought.

"I am sorry, I let my jealousy take a hold of me. I thought for a second-"

"I would never do that to you, Kori...I love you far too much to ever think about cheating on you." He spoke firmly and in a way that made her smile that he only had eyes for her.

"I am sorry, Friend Raven for your door-"

"It's alright, Star. You may not be human but everyone get jealous, I'm just glad we were able to clear the air before something bad happened...now can you play ask Cyborg to fix my door." Raven muttered with a bemused expression making Starfire giggle before she nodded, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and floated away dragging the laughing shapeshifter along.

Human or not, everyone was able to jump to the wrong conclusions at some point in their life, Starfire was no exception.


	10. Movies

Beast Boy sighed in content, glad that after a long day of fighting Overload, he and the rest of his team could relax, snuggled up close to his girlfriend of two months, Starfire who reached over in between his legs and slowly grabbed some popcorn from the large blue bowl.

As the two rested in the ops room at seven o'clock at night, he pulled her in closer from where she sat with her head on his right shoulder and kissed her forehead, glad for some time off for the moment.

Watching the love of his life enjoy the very popular children's film for the first time, The Nightmare before Christmas as he smiled and sighed loudly while Starfire moaned, completely relaxed in the peace and quiet.

"What are you watching?" A sudden monotone voice interrupted the couple causing both of them to turn their heads to the right and see Raven as she sat down in the full length portion of their large U shaped couch and looked in confusion at the characters on the screen.

"The Nightmare before christmas." Beast Boy spoke quickly before turning back to the television.

"When's the fight scene?" A loud, deep voice resonated to them from the left making all of them look at Cyborg who waited slowly in anticipation as he joined them a few feet from where Beast Boy sat.

"Dude, it's a children's film. There's no action in this movie!" The changeling replied a bit peeved looking over at his best friend with an annoyed expression as the girl in his arms only snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"This the one with the giant reptile that destroys Japan?" The feminine but cocky voice of Beast's Boy's former crush questioned as all of them saw Terra sitting on the other full length side of their couch.

"Terra, that's Godzilla." Beast Boy growled softly while Cyborg looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, I thought Godzilla were those thousands of snakes on the plane." He spoke while scratching his head.

"That's Snakes On A Plane!" Beast Boy snapped now getting frustrated from relaxing with Starfire.

"When's the explosion?" The calm honestly excited voice of their leader asked as Beast Boy sighed loudly about to explain, getting cut off from the loud, irritated voice of Cyborg's girlfriend, Jinx.

"It's a kids movie, traffic light, get with the program!" She suddenly shouted at the bemused teen while Beast Boy tried to control himself from rubbing his eyes with a gloved hand.

Robin didn't respond before jumping over the couch and joining Raven where she was comfortable, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and cloak while she hesitantly laid her head on his right shoulder, mirroring what Starfire was doing making the alien scoff seeing the sight near her.

Soon Jinx leaned back on Cyborg but just as quickly took her head away with a hiss and glared at her boyfriend.

"Damn it, Cy. You're cold!" She complained making the half machine get her the expression of 'No shit!'.

"I'm ninety five percent machine baby, of course I'm cold!" Cyborg snapped at Jinx making her blush before she, without a word went back to trying to be comfortable.

It was silent as the three couples and Terra watched the film in fascination before a voice suddenly piped up, shattering the blissful peace.

"So when's the ass whuppin?" Cyborg wondered with a yawn finally making Beast Boy get fed up, jumping from the couch he turned around, his hands curled tight into fist as he yelled at them, pointing to each of them expect for Starfire in turn.

"Guys, it's The Nightmare before Christmas. There's no action, no explosions and definitely no ass whuppin! It's a family movie, come on. I get Starfire but how have none of you ever seen this?" He asked giving the six a blank stare.

"I traveled a lot, between staying alive and just trying to find a place to sleep that I wouldn't get bullied constantly, I never had much time for entertainment." Terra replied nonchalantly making all the Titans look at the girl in remorse while she simply shrugged, not even looking at them before Starfire floated up and grabbed her in a tight bear hug, whispered encouraging words in her ears as the Titan tried to breath before she was begging Starfire to let her go.

As this was going on Beast Boy explained the plot to them without giving much away, remembering to pause the movie quickly before Starfire missed some of it, after giving a quick summary, they all quietly watched the movie together.

"Batman and I were to busy fighting crime to worry about television except for the news." Robin said making all save for Raven jump from the sudden voice.

"I was an athletic, didn't have time for movies and certainly not for kids films before my accident." Cyborg sighed adding his two cents making it all quiet save for the television as Jinx hugged him tighter in an attempt to give him comfort.

Twenty minutes more into the movie a new voice suddenly spoke making all of them even Raven jump.

"Who ate all the popcorn?!" Kid Flash whined as each of the team got into an enormous argument over the now empty snack bowl.

Beast Boy groaned loudly as he buried his face into Starfire's left shoulder.

It was going to be a long night.


	11. Bedside manners

**Author's Note: Funny, I'm sick at the moment and this popped into my head. I like this, thinking of making a few more today just because I'm a huge fan of this pairing, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He sniffed, annoyed with himself that he, Garfield Mark Logan could get sick on today of all days and it made him sad he could not help out his teammates while they went and fought Doctor Light...again.<p>

But at least he had one perk from his hazard state and that was the Tamaranean woman currently watching over him who was also his girlfriend, Starfire.

While he was snuggled deep into the blanket at the bottom of his bunk bed, she was trying to get a thermometer into his mouth to check his temperature, without success.

"Beast Boy, please. I must insert this under your tongue if I am to know if you are improving or not." She huffed, starting to become impatient at the stubborn sixteen year old who was trying to turn away from her and moan, only her superhuman strength keeping him from ignoring her and be left to his distress.

"It is not my fault you flew into the cold to try to buy your new video game. I did offer to get it for you as I am able to withstand this planet's weather to a certain degree but you wished to play the gentleman. Now you are paying the price." She snapped now folding her arms across her chest and receiving nothing more then a moan from the changeling who buried himself under his blanket as soon as she let go.

With a sigh she leaned back into her chair, knowing that doing anything by force would only make him more withdrawn or as was the case now, whine and complain some more.

Shaking her head she wondered how she ever fell in love with such a young man who acted like a child at moments such as these.

"I'll trade you checking my temperature for a kiss." He bargained, though it was slightly muffled under the blanket and she rolled her eyes with a frown.

"I do not wish to catch the illness from you, and even if it is tempting one kiss will not help you improve your condition, my love." Starfire responded in an irritated tone to which he could only mutter something softly under his breath.

"Alright, alright...but I want to play on the Gamestation for two hours after this." Beast Boy replied as Starfire shook her head, though she had forgotten the gesture was pointless as he couldn't see it.

"You need your rest and you have yet to eat the soup Friend Raven made you, so you'll only get an hour on it. Do we have a deal?" She answered with a smirk watching the morpher slowly pull the blanket off his head and down to his chest lifting his head to look her in the eye, a firm expression on his face.

"An hour and a half."

"Thirty minutes." She shot back in a bemused tone making him squeal before leaning his head back on the pillow in defeat.

"Fine, an hour." He relented as she did a mental fist pump in victory.

"Good, now open your mouth and say ah." She ordered lightly before taking the device in her right hand and placing it under his tongue, once she took it out after a few seconds she nodded at how his fever was starting to drop slightly and smiled to herself before looking into his captivating forest green eyes.

"I love you, Garfield." She whispered setting down the thermometer down on the small stand next to the bed and placing her left hand on his cheek which he softly kissed and gave her a wink.

"I love you to, Koriand'r." He replied, his voice was weak from his throat clogged up with mucus and spit and the fever hurting his head but he was serious all the same.

As she removed her hand and began to stand and turn on the small t.v. in his room as well as pick up the video game system's controller and the remote for the t.v. from the floor and hand over to him she could not help think to herself that for all the trouble the small, green prankster and comedian did to their squad again and again that she was glad to be with him.

Their relationship was not easy and on more than one occasion have they verbally gotten into a loud argument like every couple but through everything, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran thought that she could not have chosen a better man to give her heart to, this was just another hurdle in their ever growing bond into the future.

"Can I have some more orange juice, hun?" His whining once more reaching her ears as she rolled her eyes while her back was turned, a smile ever present on her face as she walked towards the exit.

The things she did for love.


	12. Wedding part two

_Twenty minutes earlier with Garfield Logan_

Garfield seriously always thought he did well under pressure, monsters, demons, metahumans, aliens, hell even fighting his own personal demons literally was something he went through when he was just fourteen.

And yet all those psychotic, blood thirsty, abominations were absolutely nothing compared to a very serious, very angry father figure to his best friend and bride to be as Galfore held the terrified changeling high above his head with his hands that were larger than Beast Boy's head, wrapped firmly around his neck.

He honestly did not care that his custom made tuxedo from his native village in Africa was dripping with his sweat, nor that he had a sudden urge to pee himself, his eyes probably looked like green colored baseballs but he did everything in his power to keep from morphing in fear, after all that's no doubt what the old, Grand Ruler of Tamaran wanted from him.

To give in to despair, branded as a coward and not in the slightest fit to be wedded to his beautiful orange skinned goddess and despite his animal instincts coursing through his veins to give in, to flee or fight, he preserved and returned the enormous alien's steely glare back with as much courage as he dared.

The two were forces of nature for a few seconds, a hurricane against a tornado and neither backed down for an instant until at least Galfore released him, letting him drop to the carpet on shaky legs that he did his best to hide.

"She chooses you, a puny, emerald skinned, pointy eared _boy_!" Galfore growled, a very dangerous sound from the back of his throat that reminded Beast Boy of one of his transformations but he was to nervous to remember which one.

"I'm a man now, Grand Ruler. I have proven my worth a thousand times over when Starfire and I fought together and I have been there for almost every important event in her teenage life and beyond. I won't break that bond that we share. I get it, I know I'm not fit to rule Tamaranean-"

"I would rather die by a Schlurch in the strongest point of my life than hand over the crown to you, Earthling. You are not fit to be king to my planet, you will never be accepted by my people and-"

"I don't have to be accepted by your species, Galfore. As long as Koriand'r loves me with all her heart as I do her then I'm perfectly fine never being made royalty-"

"**_Royalty?!_**" The much larger man let out a deep, bone chilling laugh at the word that sent a shiver down his spin "You'll be lucky if you're not scrubbing pots and pans in the kitchen once you step foot on my world for the rest of your natural born life, shapeshifter." He barked, eyes aglow bright green glaring down at the young man who would legally become by both Earth law and Tamaranean tradition his son in law making him groan mentally in a disgusting matter at the thought.

But Garfield stood his ground, they both knew he had done all that was required by Tamaranean law to wed a princess, and he had done it the ancient way in combat instead of the modern choice which meant titles, money and land. Fighting against the best of Princess Koriand'r's suitors until one only stood after the others were unconscious.

The fight against the three naturally battle harden, silver tongue men in a half destroyed arena with thousands of races as spectators was bloody, exhausting and frankly humiliating to the twenty one year old changeling but he showed no mercy or hesitation knowing his rivals would not do the same.

It took twenty four hours, until Beast Boy stood over the last enemy, panting with his entire body soaked in sweat and bleeding profusely from numerous cuts and bruises and burns over his entire body before he was declared the winner but to see the love of his life fly towards his at the speed of sound, pick him up high into the air, crush his body in a hug that should have made him pass out and crack more than one rib and kiss him with enough force to hurt his lips for days, he knew that the reward outweighed the sacrifice, not that he was eager to do such again.

Unlike the illegal deal Starfire's own sister struck, Galfore had proposed this old standing decree for the very best warriors and suitors to take his adopted daughter's hand in marriage and like the fool he's always acted like when they were teenagers, Garfield charge along head first.

Though Galfore really hated to say it, Beast Boy had earned his respect, not for only being the first to win the royal duel but for also being the first Earthling to do so and win a princess's hand in marriage, but he would never admit that to anyone, not even Starfire.

"Break her heart, child-"

"And I'll kill myself." Garfield finished with such a serious and determined gaze it stunned the man before him speechless.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, Grand Ruler. She's all I have left. I love Koriand'r, and nothing will stand in the way of that." He added softly lowering his eyes with a deep breath and exhaling loudly, making Galfore nod in approval.

Without another word, the leader of Tamaran turned and walked out the door where Richard, Victor and Garth were standing near, petrified from interfering, though they knew in the back of their minds that this was between their friend and Starfire's surrogate father.

Once out of sight, Beast Boy slumped down against the abaster coated wall until he sat, trying to catch his breath and gather his nerves.

"And I thought staring down Trigon was scary." He joked a bit uneasy, Cyborg helping him up with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Just be glad you're not a smear on the wall, Gar." Garth laughed making Richard shake his head with a smirk.

"The shit you have to go up against for love, hey, BB?" Victor crackled, ruffling up his friend's hair while Beast Boy shrugged him off with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt. But Star's worth it...and I wouldn't trade this day for anything in the world." Beast Boy spoke with a genuine smile at his friends.

"Come on, lover boy. We got to get you down to the aisle before Galfore truly does make you a grass stain on the wall." Richard spoke with a teasing smile making the young man in question flip him the bird and with another deep breath, walk out the door to be one with the woman of his dreams.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Starfire." He thought as they strolled through green covered narrow space, Bruce Wayne waiting at the end to marry them, standing in front of a single large oak tree with different colored leaves making way for Fall in the branches above, Garfield thankful to have an outdoor wedding as they planned, both getting ready in different sections of Titans Tower, far away from the other.

He could not believe that after seven years of being comrades in arms, video game partners, best friends and finally lovers that they getting married, for all their differences, arguments, and even unique species, he was finally getting a chance at happiness.

At chance to be with the woman he would give the world to if she would only ask and looking at Raven, Terra, Donna and Karen in front of him, and Victor, Richard and Garth behind him side by side Beast Boy could not help but look at the beautiful descending sun in the sky that bathed the entire city in orange and sparkled the very ocean like diamonds as he thanked his parents and whoever it was watching over him to be given this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Right before he looked to where his friends and adopted family sat looking at him with pride, tears in their eyes or boredom in Blackstar's and a few former enemies case, the famous song the accompanied the bride provided by Wonder Woman herself making everyone who was sitting stand to their feet as Galfore slowly walked through the entrance, his arm linked perfectly with her's.

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, the woman who Garfield Mark Logan loved more than life itself and with one last glance at the cloudless sky, he smiled. Knowing they were going to have hurdles and fights in time, but they were going to love and comfort each other through it all, because love was stronger than anything, even death.

He smiled at her as she walked down towards him, her face covered in a peach colored veil, so he could not see her expression and like an idiot, he was starting to forgot what his own vows were making him swallow nervously, it appeared somethings never changed.


	13. Tattoos

**Author's Note: Let me make one thing perfectly clear with this chapter, weather you agree with tattoos or not I made this one out of humor and a bit of sadness for those that the Titan's lost. I have eight tattoos myself and yet, while painful depending on what you get, why and what age you are it's worth it...just have to ignore the pain.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Beast Boy wondered if Karma just outright hated him.<p>

As he stared up at the maroon colored roof which held the large, neon sign Nightmare Ink he questioned if he had done anything to make her very pissed off, then again he had a habit of doing that to everyone around him, so he had no doubt he must have done something wrong.

"Come on, guys. I was only kidding, you knew I was just joking with you, right?" He half heartedly whimpered scared out of his mind, a part of him hoping his friends knew of his terror and were just messing with him for laughs.

"On your eighteenth birthday you said you wanted a tattoo. So here we are, got the appointment, already paid the artist and he'll even let you pick out what you want. So get your ass in gear, B!" Terra laughed evilly as she started to push him towards the pull open glass door.

"But does it have to be today? I mean we can always come back in like a few years, what if the city is under attack? Tell you what you guys. Let me slip out of this and I'll do your chores for a month, come on guys!" He blubbered half to himself while the other Titans just ignored him.

He seriously considered changing into something that could escape their grasp for a few hours like a rat, or a squirrel or hell even a wolf, he could outrun them all then...right?

But before he could make up his mind the door was open, he was pushed or as was the case of Raven thrown into the tattoo parlor.

"No can do, BB. The Tower would never get clean just by yourself. Plus I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see this. I already bet Kid Flash and Argent you would cry like a girl." Ah the joy and privilege of rank, Beast Boy sometimes wondered if Robin messed with him for kicks.

"You're going to be fine, Beast Boy. Just sit down, shut up and smile for the camera." Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice making the changeling gulp nervously and thought she was joking but as he looked over to his right he saw that she actually had a damn camcorder in her hand.

That's a new low, even for Raven. Though he could not deny that he did not deserve it for years of lame jokes and pranks. He had to question if she was going insane or if she was really messing with him, somehow he knew that it was already turned on and recording.

"But I don't know what I want. I'm sure the guy does not want his time wasted with me having to-"

"Garfield...It's going to be alright. I'd promised to get a permanent body ink modification along side you when we went, don't you remember?" A soothing, gentle tone spoke next to him as he looked to his left and saw his girlfriend of six months now, Starfire smile at him.

No one but her called him by his first name, not even Cyborg and never his full first name so it was with great relief that she was by him, just as she promised. It also helped that he held her hand in a vice grip in which she must have been thankful she had superhuman strength or she would have been no doubt be in a lot of pain by now.

He had almost forgotten about her in his fear of needles but knowing he was not alone in this grueling torture did wonders to calm his nerves and slowly loosen the grip on her hand, feeling guilty once he heard her give an audible sigh.

Maybe she was not as indestructible as he thought.

"Yeah dude I'm getting one to. Always wanted to get some ink on me. I was thinking a black scorpion with flaming blue eyes on the top left corner of my back, like that one I crushed when I first met you guys." Terra shouted behind him making the changeling smile, though if he remembered right the scorpion she fought did not have flaming blue eyes, but it was a cool idea either way.

"Why don't the rest of you get one then? Shouldn't this be a group kind of deal?" Beast Boy questioned turning around to glare at Robin, Raven and Cyborg with narrowed eyes.

"I have to remain professional at all times, comes with being a leader. Plus even if it was not visible, I don't know what I would want and don't have the funds to get one." Robin replied like a broken record, somehow Beast Boy suspected he had rehearsed his answer.

"I'm technically covered in tattoos, they just can't be activated without dark magic, as I'm sure you remember." Raven snapped adding her two cents making all of them wince bringing up such a dark memory.

"Dude I'm ninety five percent machine, I literally don't have any skin to place a tattoo on, even if I wore a halo ring it would only be temporary, and I damn sure am not getting one on my head, believe me BB, if I was human I would be right there with you, sorry bro." Cyborg answered making the young man feel even worse in forgetting that his best friend could never be human again.

Looking over to Starfire who was browsing on the different selections, Beast Boy mustered up the remaining courage he had and got the attention of one of the employees who smiled at them, knowing who they were and if he had to guess what they were here for before barking at two of his best tattoo artist to set up shop for the three who would be covering their body with art.

An hour later, Beast Boy laid on a white leather recliner chair with a large burly Caucasian man who had brown shaggy hair, muscles as think as Mammoth himself and a beard that Beast Boy seriously thought he stole from Gandalf and tattoos covering both arms, and a quarter of his neck positioning the tattoo gun over Beast Boy's bare top left arm and asking him the single question of if he was ready.

He glanced quickly to the right where Starfire had her bare right arm displayed in front of a skinny Italian woman with golden rimmed glasses and ink all over her entire left arm and a few on the right with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail holding the same instrument over the alien's skin before looking to his left.

Terra had to remove her shirt and bra and lay on her stomach, her chest being cover by thin paper but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she looked ecstatic to finally be getting what she wanted and with her friends as a slightly thick Hispanic woman with blue hair and again covered with tattoos on her arms with her sleeves rolled up was hunched over to give the masterpiece that the earth meta human apparently had dreamed of for a long time.

Beast Boy decided to get his mother's and father's name, Mark and Marie Logan on his arm inside of the paw print of a lion with the dates of when they lived and died, having a feeling they would appreciate the gesture even though he knew they always lived deep inside of his heart.

Starfire, despite her nervous expression wanted her own mother and father's name on her arm in her native language, though it took some time for her to translate her native tongue, the artist did not seem to mind and looked excited to give an alien her very first tattoo as well as trying something she had never thought she get the opportunity to do.

The Titans asked her why she didn't want her brother's name, Wildfire in with her parents but she had only said in a broken voice that she believed with absolute certainly that he was alive and that she would find him one day, making Beast Boy comfort her with a long and meaningful hug and kiss on the lips and the other Titans joining in group hug, much to Raven's displeasure vowing that they would do everything in their power to aid her when she would go on her journey and search for him, Beast Boy promised to come with her when the day came, making her cry and hug him in her legendary bone crushing grip.

They all knew why she didn't even mention Blackfire's name and her adopted father, Galfore she could see whenever she wished to visit her home planet, so it was simply the same tattoo Beast Boy was getting in essence.

Taking his girlfriend's hand in another firm grip, they all three took a deep breath and nodded to the workers.

That day no one could say Beast Boy didn't have heart, but damn it if he didn't cry and scream like a little girl.


	14. Wardrobe

**Author's Note: This one-shot goes out to my friend, The Brod Road who came up with this amazing idea. He originally thought the other Titans should look at it but I scraped the idea because I did not want to make them to out of character. I honestly no nothing about the comics so forgive me if I made any mistakes my fellow Titans and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Starfire was ecstatic, the large box she had gotten from Tamaran had finally arrived, she had been told it was a gift from her mother when she grew older but she couldn't wait to at least look at what it held inside.<p>

"Beast Boy, will you please accompany me to my bedroom, I may need your assistance." The Tamaranean princess politely asked her changeling boyfriend who was currently heading to his own room after an exhausting battle with Fang and Kitten.

"Yeah babe, give me a few minutes to change, my outfit somehow got set on fire and it's got some holes in it." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before looking down at package under her arm and snickering.

"The hell did you order, Star? A rocket?" He teased with a grin and frowned at her bemused expression.

"I'm kidding, hun. I'll be out in a second."

As he disappeared to go change, Starfire herself carried the concealed item over to her bedroom and laid it on her bed even with her superhuman strength it was quite difficult to carry, whatever it was it was heavy, but she was excited to have something from home at least.

Upon tearing off the tape and opening the box she was a bit confused to see a form of outfit that was so...revealing.

In a strange way it reminded her of a one piece bikini that Raven always seem to wear when they went out to the beach. Though this had the area for the stomach bare, two long purple straps that covered the nipples but basically showed the cleavage freely and shoulder guards as well as a full neck protector with three red stones, the middle bigger than the one on the left or right which were equal in size.

A pair of purple flexible titanium legging also serving as her high heel boots that only someone of her strength could wear without injury, three purple jewels resting in the top center of the metal, raging from the center jewel being the largest and two smaller jewels from left to right, just like her neck piece.

The V shape of the 'armor' for her private and rear were quite big, as if it was made for wider hips, while there was two thick purple straps designed a few inches farther up to wrap around and secure her bottom half from being bare, a large red jewel placed directly in the center of the 'bikini bottom'.

It also came with two large but modest gloves that when she tried on, stopped at her elbow and began at her wrist which she removed knowing she could not wear them at her age.

It was a thoughtful costume and very strong, even given to her by her mother when she was old enough no doubt, unfortunately it must have been delivered early because she did not think it would fit her and if she was being honest with herself, she was very self conscious about it being so...sexist looking, as if she was a sex object rather than a very powerful and wise warrior as well as a princess.

In the back of her mind she felt offended right before feeling guilty about a present her mother had no doubt made for a woman, not a teenage girl.

She did not know how to feel, it was professionally made, very expensive looking and even with her strength it was created as a type of armor but Starfire wondered if it was even supposed to be given to her in the first place, maybe it was made for her sister, Blackfire instead.

Shaking her head both in anger and disgust at the thought she placed the gloves down, a frown evident on her face about to close the box and perhaps returned to it when she was a full grown woman, if she remembered before Beast Boy came knocking on her door.

"Hey Star, sorry I took so long, Robin ordered me to take a shower because somehow I smelled. Can you believe that?" Her boyfriend complained as she walked over and opened it from her side.

"It is fine, my love. You did not intend to keep me waiting, and-"

"Oh, what did you win, baby?" Beast Boy interrupted her as he walked towards the box containing her adult set of armor making the princess turn and narrow her eyes with a slight growl for being ignored, her eyes glowing fully green for a second before she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It is an adult Tamaranean battle set, though this must have been custom made for me specifically. It is not normally so...naked." She responded turning her gaze from it as Beast Boy turned into a wolf and howled before changing back, looking over at her with a large, predator like grin.

The instant she saw the lustful glint in his eyes she wanted to throttle him, of course knowing how hard she punched she may accidentally kill him so she curl both her hands tight into a fist instead.

"What do you say to-"

"No."

"Oh come on, Star, I was only suggesting-"

"NO!"

"But you haven't even-"

"Garfield Mark Logan, finish that sentence and you won't touch my body for a week." She spoke in such a venomous tone it made him take a step back in horror, his eyes widening in fear of being without his girlfriend for so long.

"Alright, alright...well, the least you can do is try it on babe. See if you're close to growing into it, right?" Beast Boy questioned with his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised.

Starfire's eyes flashed green in rage, her teeth bared and grinding against the other in an effort to not shout at him, her hands engulfed with her starbolts and was seriously considering blasting him out her window, no matter how out of character it was for her but instead she allowed herself a moment of hesitation.

No matter how much of a harlot the armor would make her appear, she knew without a doubt she would never be one, also added to the fact that it was made no doubt before she was born, it should have been seen as a beacon of honor and justice among her people despite it's appearance.

But during her time on Earth she had seen many things that were considered inappropriate for women and felt that this gift was nothing like what the humans thought it was.

She could simply send it back, but the only other royal heir to wear it would be Blackfire and she refused to give something made for her to the sister she had abandoned, not to mention it was the only thing left she had of her mother before she passed, she had forgotten how great of a craftswoman her mother was or even for a brief moment that she used to be one.

Was her memories of her parents really slipping from her mind that she was losing details that used to be so important before she was given to slavery?

With a slow, deep breath that she exhaled through her nose, Starfire extinguished her starbolts and dissolved the anger from her eyes to turn back to the box.

Ignoring Beast Boy who had transformed into a terrified coyote praying for a quick death with his head shielded by his paws who morphed back when he did not feel the burning grip of Death he could only stare longingly at the alien who walked back to the skimpy made metal bikini.

As she picked it up again she weighed her options carefully, told the changeling to make sure the door was locked which he rushed to do then undressed completely, knowing Beast Boy was taking in as much of the view as he could making her blush before she remembered this was not the first time he had seen her nude allowing her to smile at the thought that he still looked at her with the same loving eyes he had when they first made love.

Once she had outfitted the new protection on completely she turned around to ask what Beast Boy thought only to gasp when she saw him completely naked.

"What? I thought-"

His voice was cut off by a starbolt thrown at him that barely missed and his girlfriend screaming at him to put some damn clothes on.

"Men, always thinking with their smaller head." Starfire snorted angrily watching Beast Boy put on his old Doom Patrol uniform in record time, flinching when she put down her other readied starbolt with a smirk before she cut off the flow of her power and flashed a pose.

"I know it's a big fit but what do you-"

She never got a chance to finish as the changeling morphed into a fox, ran at her in full speed knocking her onto the bed and changing back as he tore off his clothes so fast Starfire forgot he even put them on a few seconds ago before he captured her lips with his own.

Thirty minutes later the two Titans exited out of Starfire's room, Beast Boy's hands cracked and bloodied from trying to pry the armor off, his body having burn marks everywhere and he was not allowed to do anything with his girlfriend for a week but he had a smile on his face like he had just won the lottery.

"So worth it." He mumbled to himself as Starfire trailed behind in her normal attire, her hair an absolute mess, the brand new armor stained with blood that would take a while to get off because of the idiot who's apparently never heard of titanium before and her eyes and hands glowing a constant bright green ever since they finished resisting the urge to break his legs and throw him off the tower.

Letting her starbolts fade for the fifth time, she sighed quietly and shook her head before the glow in her eyes disappeared as well...again before a small smile replaced her furious mood while she watched her foolish mate walk towards the Ops Room like he owned it.

"Yes, Beast Boy I suppose even I must admit it was...so worth it."


End file.
